Superman: Brainiac Returns
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Una serie de inexplicables anomalías en el tiempo se suceden en Metrópolis. El mundo está en peligro otra vez y solo Superman puede detener a la nueva amenaza proveniente del futuro: BRAINIAC 13. ¡Una mega-historia que no te puedes perder! Invitados especiales: Batman y la Liga de la Justicia.


**SUPERMAN: BRAINIAC RETURNS**

**(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

**1**

-¡Atención! ¡Venimos al aire en uno, dos…! ¡Tres!

-Muy buenos días. Soy Lana Lang en vivo desde el Parque Centenario, donde ésta noche tendrá lugar uno de los eventos más esperados de estos últimos días: el recital del controvertido cantante Craven Manson.

Lana hizo una pausa. Micrófono en mano, se volvió hacia la imponente estructura metálica del escenario que los operarios estaban montando en el centro del parque municipal.

-Como se recordará – continuó diciendo – Craven Manson es un conocido artista del rock pesado neo-gótico, con reminiscencias _Dark_. Ha estado promocionando su gira por toda la Costa Este con explosivas declaraciones que han encendido la ira de varios extremistas religiosos, los cuales juraron que matarían al cantante, por sus dichos ofensivos y –según ellos– blasfemos contra la religión católica, el Papa y el cristianismo en general. Es por eso que la policía de Metrópolis ha montado un mega-operativo de seguridad, listo para evitar posibles disturbios ésta noche. Solo nos queda esperar –y desear– que las aguas no se inquieten y los fans del controvertido cantante puedan disfrutar de un show de su ídolo en paz. Para WGBS-TV, informó Lana Lang…

-¡Y corten! ¡Estamos fuera del aire! – gritó un técnico. Lana suspiró. Se permitió relajarse. Entregó el micrófono a su asistente y mientras los demás técnicos comenzaban la labor de desmontar el móvil del noticiero, la muchacha caminó un poco hacia un rincón, masajeándose el cuello.

-Has estado estupenda, Lana – comentó Thomas Kent, con una sonrisa en los labios. Ella sonrió.

-¿Tú crees? La verdad es que hacía rato que ansiaba salir del estudio de televisión y hacer móviles en el exterior en vivo. Lo último que me esperaba era que el Sr. Edge me enviara a cubrir esto.

-¿Qué no te gusta la música de Craven Manson? – le pregunta fue inocente, hay que admitirlo. Y más cuando uno asumía que pese a verse como un joven de treinta y pico de años, Clark Kent jamás en su vida había oído música de rock pesado.

-¿Estás de broma? – Lana lo miró como si hubiera dicho algo horrible - ¡En mi vida oiría a semejante palurdo!

-Papá, no digas tonterías – le reprochó Tom – Todo mundo sabe que las letras de Manson y su música no son para cualquiera… menos, para cualquiera con sentido común, claro.

Clark se hizo el ofendido.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo explican ustedes que tenga tantos seguidores, eh?

-Movida de Marketing – contestaron Lana y Tom al unísono. Clark se encogió de hombros.

Hacía tan solo una semana que el resucitado –y rejuvenecido– Hombre de Acero se había reincorporado a la vida civil, luego de abandonar su exilio autoimpuesto en Canadá. Había regresado justo a tiempo para plantarle cara al monstruo Doomsday, quien poseído por la mente de Luthor, había intentado destruirle…1

En los días posteriores a esos hechos, descubrió con sumo pesar que de ahora en más, las cosas no iban a serle tan fáciles como creía. Para empezar, estaba sin trabajo. No podía volver a ocupar su puesto en "El Planeta" por la sencilla razón de que el mundo creía que Clark Kent estaba muerto.

Fue durante la primera aparición de Doomsday. Un Superman que por aquel momento rayaba la cincuentena había sostenido una dura pelea contra la bestia, con el resultado por todos conocido. Clark Kent, que en esos momentos oficiaba de editor en jefe del famoso diario metropolitano, había desaparecido súbitamente de escena. Fue entonces cuando el mundo lo dio por muerto, quizás de viejo, con un infarto al corazón, o quizás como una más de las victimas de la estela de destrucción que el monstruo provocó a su entrada en la ciudad. El caso era que para todos hacía bastante tiempo que Clark Kent formaba ya parte del "otro barrio", como usualmente suele decirse en estos casos. Por eso, no podía ahora entrar en la redacción del periódico, rejuvenecido –y vivo– como estaba y decir: _"Hey, hola, ¿se acuerdan de mí? ¿Todavía tienen una vacante?"_.

Era por esa y mil razones más que, al menos por un largo, largo tiempo, Clark debería mantenerse alejado del medio en que se volvió famoso. Y hallar sustento por otro lado.

-¿Qué puedo hacer? – había dicho, dándose cuenta de lo infantil que sonaba la pregunta. Un tipo que podía doblar acero con las manos desnudas, volar a la luna con solo aguantar la respiración, darse un chapuzón en el Sol sin morir desintegrado y cuyo cuerpo resistía prácticamente cualquier tipo de munición con la que le dispararan, no podía darse el lujo de preguntarse qué podía hacer con su vida.

-Mira, papá… por lo pronto, no tienes que hacer nada – le explicó su hijo – Gano bien en WGBS. Lo suficiente como para que sobrevivamos los dos juntos. Luego… luego se vera. Lo armaremos sobre la marcha, ¿vale?

Pero pese al entusiasmo de Thomas, Clark odiaba estar ocioso. Dueño de un cuerpo rejuvenecido y revitalizado, ardía en deseos de hacer algo "normal". Pero, ¿Qué?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que Lana y Tom habían echado a andar, tomados del brazo, hacia la salida del parque. Acomodándose sus modernas gafas sobre sus ojos, los siguió.

-Por las dudas, el nuevo Superman andará esta noche por la zona – oyó que decía Tom – Por las dudas. Los extremistas religiosos sonaban muy decididos en sus amenazas a Craven por el Youtube.

-Eh, Tommy. Si quieres, te echo una mano – bromeó Clark. Era un ofrecimiento medio en serio, medio en broma.

-No hace falta, Pa. Creo que no pasará nada. Salvo los usuales encontronazos entre los fans y la policía, claro. Nada que de volverse grave no pueda manejar – sonrió.

-Oh.

Lana frunció el ceño. Le dio un pellizco a su novio.

-¡Au! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Ejem… - señaló a su padre. Clark caminaba un poco atrás de ellos, con las manos en los bolsillos y la mirada baja. Parecía triste.

-Ah. Es cierto – Tom entendió – Bueno… a lo mejor me viene bien una manito –comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa. El rostro de Clark se iluminó – Al fin de cuentas, la voz de la experiencia siempre es bienvenida. Eso sí: vamos a tener que armar otro traje para ti, muchacho. Que el mío no te lo presto ni loco.

La risa del trío se vio súbitamente interrumpida con la aparición de una figura conocida sobre la terraza de un edificio vecino. Padre e hijo se miraron. Esa apariencia era inconfundible: capucha negra, capa del mismo color y un murciélago grabado como símbolo en el pecho.

-Hay un "murciélago" en el campanario – comentó Tom.

-Es verdad – acotó Clark. Lana pestañeó, sin entender.

-Batman – le susurró su novio. Ella asintió, comprendiendo al fin – Te vemos después, ¿sí?

-Claro, claro. Vayan. Y saluden al "murciélago" de mi parte.

Clark y Tom se movieron a supervelocidad. Acudieron al encuentro de Batman, quien los esperaba pacientemente.

-Bruce – dijo Clark - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Ocurre algo?

Batman lo observó detenidamente en silencio. Luego, miró a Tom.

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó, señalándolo.

-¿Eh?

-El chico… ¿Quién es? ¿Y cuanta confianza le tienes como para revelarle mi identidad secreta?

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-¿Bruce? ¿Qué pasa? ¡Soy Thomas! Está bien que ya no formo parte de la Liga, pero esto es ridículo…

-¿Qué Thomas? Yo no conozco a ningún Thomas.

Se produjo un prolongado silencio. Clark se sacó las gafas y se las guardó en su chaqueta.

-Aquí sucede algo raro – dijo.

-Ya lo creo que sí – Tom se sentía molesto – Por cierto, hablando de cosas raras… ¿Cuándo cambiaste de traje? Ese que usas si que es bien diferente al último.2

-¿De qué habla éste chico? Yo siempre llevé éste traje – fue el turno de Batman de mostrarse contrariado. Miró a Clark - ¿Superman?

-¿Por qué viniste? – le preguntó el Hombre de Acero, directamente.

-Algo raro pasa en Gotham. Aparece gente de otra época. Parece una anomalía temporal.

-¿Una anomalía temporal? – Tom miró a su padre.

-¿Y dices que no conoces a Thomas? – Clark lucía pensativo.

-Jamás en mi vida lo había visto, hasta hoy… ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto?

-Es mi hijo, Bruce.

Batman solía ser un tipo inexpresivo por naturaleza cuando usaba el traje y la capucha. Sin embargo, se quedó con la boca abierta ante tamaña revelación.

-¡Pero si tú no tienes hijos! – exclamó.

Un grito llamó la atención del trío. Una pandilla de delincuentes estaba atracando a una persona en un callejón cercano. Cual no fue su sorpresa cuando vieron surgir a otro Batman de las sombras cercanas y, tras golpes, patadas y puñetazos, redujo a los maleantes y salvó su vida.

-¿Batman…? – Clark miró a aquel Caballero de la Noche y al que tenía al lado. Los dos se veían iguales, pero diferentes a la vez. El nuevo recién llegado utilizaba un uniforme más moderno.3

-¿Cómo es posible? – murmuró Tom.

Los tres acudieron a su encuentro. Los dos Hombres-Murciélago se miraron, consternados.

-Superman – dijo el nuevo Batman – Vine a Metrópolis a buscarte… pero por lo visto, parece que tú me encontraste primero. ¿Quién eres tú? – le preguntó al otro.

-¡Soy Batman! ¿Y tú?

-Eso es evidente…

-¡Qué yo sepa, soy el único Batman en el mundo! – exclamó indignado el primero.

-Yo también creía lo mismo.

-Un momento – pidió Clark - ¿A qué has venido tú?

-A prevenirte. Algo pasa en Gotham. Algo extraño. Aparece gente de otras épocas… como si fuera una anomalía temporal… y, según la evidencia que me rodea, sospecho que ahora soy yo el que está fuera de su tiempo.

-Lo que yo también sospechaba – Clark suspiró – Hay alguien jugando con el tiempo.

-¿Es eso posible? – Tom enarcó las cejas.

-¡Superman! – exclamó una voz. El cuarteto se volvió. Había otro Batman allí, acercándose. Y no venia solo. Lo acompañaba un joven vestido con unas coloridas mallas ridículas. De hecho, el nuevo Batman que apareció también vestía una versión ridícula del traje del Caballero de la Noche – Tienes extraña compañía, por lo visto. 4

-¡Santos murciélagos, Batman! – exclamó el joven - ¡Veo doble!

-No, Robin. No ves doble… Toda la evidencia indica que hay algunas contrapartidas mías por aquí.

-Esto empezó raro y amenaza con seguir raro – murmuró Tom – Papá, ¿tú entiendes algo de todo esto?

-Alguien está manipulando el tiempo – repitió Clark, cada vez más convencido – Esto no puede ser bueno.

-¡Recorcholis, Batman! ¿Quién podría hacer semejante cosa? – preguntó Robin.

-No lo sé, querido amigo. Pero las pruebas demuestran que se trata de una anomalía temporal bastante severa… que podría involucrar posibles líneas de tiempo alternativas.

-¡Santas líneas de tiempo! – Robin estaba perplejo.

-Eso explicaría las diferentes contrapartidas mías – acotó el Batman del traje moderno.

-Muy bien. Tom, ¿sigues llevando contigo el comunicador de la Liga? – Clark llevó a su hijo aparte de la reunión de disfrazados de Hombre-Murciélago para hablar en privado.

-Sí.

-Llama a Batman.

Tom pestañeó.

-¿A cual?

-Al nuestro, por supuesto. Dile que hay problemas y que necesitamos ayuda. Dile que vamos para el Cuartel General con compañía.

* * *

**2**

La Nueva Atalaya flotaba lentamente en orbita terrestre. Luego de la _Batalla de Apokolips_, la primera Base Central de la Liga de la Justicia había sido destruida. Por suerte, una nueva fue construida en poco tiempo con financiamiento de la ONU y puesta prontamente en orbita.

Cuando el verdadero Batman vio a sus contrapartidas, se quedó mudo. Ante la explicación de Clark de que alguien estaba manipulando el tiempo, asintió y dio indicaciones al resto de la Liga de ponerse en alerta. En tanto, sus dobles se maravillaban con la vista de la cercana Tierra y hacían diversos comentarios de toda índole…

-¡Santos cometas y asteroides, Batman! – dijo Robin, con el rostro pegado a una ventana de vidrio reforzado que se abría al vacío estelar - ¡Estamos en orbita! Me pregunto si podremos ver la mansión, a Alfred y a la Tía Harriet desde aquí con un telescopio…

El Batman original frunció el ceño. Negó con la cabeza y dijo algo no muy halagüeño sobre los chicos que usaban mallas ridículas y que jugaban a ser superhéroes.

-Debo suponer, por tu comentario, de que nunca has tenido un ayudante – comentó el Batman parado al lado de Robin.

-¿Para qué? ¿De qué me serviría? Sería más un estorbo que otra cosa…

-¡Hey! – a Robin el tono de aquel doble de su amigo no le gustó ni media pizca. Iba a ponerlo en vereda, cuando la mano en el hombro de su Batman lo detuvo.

-Ninguno es de nuestra realidad – dijo Clark – La anomalía que mencionan bien podría no ser un hecho fortuito.

-¿Pero quien podría tener el poder para trastocar el tiempo y la realidad? – quiso saber Thomas.

Clark y el Caballero de la Noche se miraron en silencio.

-¿Tú crees que sea cosa del Antimonitor? – preguntó el Hombre de Acero - ¿Podría haber regresado?

-Lo dudo mucho – Batman miró a sus contrapartidas – Provienen de otras líneas de tiempo, no de otras Tierras. Suena a algo más concreto y menos ultra-cósmico.

Súbitamente, el Batman del traje moderno desapareció.

-¿Vieron eso? – exclamó Tom.

-¡Santas desapariciones, Batman! ¿Dónde se fue?

-No lo sé, Robin… pero parece que no es el único. Mira.

El segundo Batman también se esfumó en el aire. Solo quedaban el verdadero y el "dúo dinámico".

-De nuevo manipulan el tiempo – comentó Clark – Esto no me gusta.

A la final, hasta el Batman y el Robin de las mallas ridículas se evaporaron en la nada, como si nunca hubieran existido.

-Definitivamente, esto no me gusta nada.

-No tiene por qué hacerlo – dijo una voz.

Dos hombres y una mujer se materializaron de repente. Tanto Clark, como Thomas y Batman se pusieron en guardia. Los recién llegados vestían ropa futurística y hasta tenían partes biónicas en sus cuerpos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo penetraron las defensas de la Atalaya? – exigió saber Batman.

-Tranquilícense – pidió el líder del grupo, un hombre rubio bien parecido – Mi nombre es Matthew Ryder. Ellos son Hunter y Liri Lee. Somos los Hombres Lineales, los guardianes encargados de proteger la rectitud del Flujo del Tiempo…

-Guardianes del Tiempo… - murmuró Tom, asombrado - ¿Acaso ustedes provocaron la anomalía?

-No, Thomas Kent. Nuestra misión es custodiar que el tiempo fluya libremente del pasado al futuro – le explicó la mujer, Liri Lee – No manipularlo. Eso es lo que justamente está haciendo nuestro enemigo.

-¿Su enemigo? ¿Quién?

-Un villano proveniente del siglo LX, Clark Kent – intervino Hunter – Una poderosa y malévola inteligencia artificial que ansia dominar el Universo… y que no se detendrá ante nada para lograrlo.

-Es un ser cuyo nombre les resultará familiar – de nuevo, Matt Ryder habló – Sin embargo, se trata de una criatura _totalmente_ diferente. Venimos a buscar su ayuda para derrotarle…

El trío de superhéroes se miró. Todo era sorprendente, de una forma u otra, pero uno de ellos tendría que hacer la pregunta, de todos modos…

-¿Cuál es el nombre del villano? – dijo Clark. Fue otra vez Matthew Ryder quien le contestó.

-Brainiac 13.

* * *

**3**

**El futuro distante de la Tierra. **

**Al Final del Tiempo. **

De haber todavía seres humanos vivos sobre la superficie del árido planeta Tierra en aquel momento, se hubieran quedado sin habla ante el majestuoso paisaje del Final del Tiempo, instantes antes de que la Entropía aplastara toda materia y energía remanente. La mejor forma de describirlo todo sería imaginar un cielo tachonado de estrellas pero en negativo; en vez de brillar con luces blancas, las estrellas brillan con un fulgor oscuro en un cielo blanco nieve como telón de fondo.

A través de los foto-receptores que tenia por ojos, Brainiac 13 observaba lo que lo rodeaba con frío desdén. Era una figura alta, musculosa y fabricada de una aleación parecida al metal. Su coraza era entre verde y dorada, y de su espalda a la altura de los hombros le nacían unos tentáculos de acero, apéndices móviles que no dejaban de sacudirse como si en verdad estuvieran vivos.

Hacía poco que había llegado a aquel lugar. Luego de que su avanzado cerebro artificial explorara las millones de posibilidades que se le ofrecían, se había puesto a trabajar de inmediato. Merced a su tecnología del siglo LX, podía obrar milagros si así lo deseaba y al instante sus nano-bytes habían construido –según especificaciones suyas– un aparato de proporciones gigantescas sobre la yerma y deshabitada Tierra. Se trataba de una maquina colosal, capaz de utilizar la fuerza de la Entropía para alterar el Flujo del Tiempo y modificar la realidad a su gusto.

-ES INTERESANTE- dijo Brainiac 13. En realidad, no hablaba con nadie en especial. No había otro allí a parte de él para escucharlo, pero de todas maneras para no perder la costumbre, a veces verbalizaba sus pensamientos – DESDE AQUÍ PUEDO VER TODO LO QUE ES Y TODO LO QUE FUE… Y CAMBIARLO. ES FACIL, SI SE SABE CÓMO HACERLO.

El avanzado androide extraterrestre comenzó a flotar. A sus pies, mientras volaba, la gran maquina entropica entraba en funcionamiento, acumulando energía, lista para iniciar su programa.

-EL COSMOS AGONIZA- siguió diciéndose a sí mismo Brainiac 13 – YO SOY EL UNICO QUE SABE CÓMO DEBERIA SER TODO. CÓMO SERÁ TODO. ¡LA CUENTA REGRESIVA SE INICIA AHORA!

Alzó sus manos. Su maquina planetaria se activó y provocó una ola terrible en el Flujo del Tiempo… una ola que retrocedió en la marea de las eras de inmediato.

* * *

**Metrópolis. **

**Simultáneamente. **

La flota de aeronaves se había materializado de repente sobre los cielos de la gran ciudad. Definitivamente, no eran amigables y definitivamente, no eran terrestres…

Se trataba de la armada Illojim, unos seres alienígenas con aspecto de lagartos escamosos que invadirían la Tierra en el siglo XXXI. Un efecto de la distorsión cronal los había desplazado de su tiempo de origen y apenas se habían dado cuenta. Atacaban a Metrópolis con fiereza sin preguntarse qué había sido de la flota estelar terrestre, quien al momento del desplazamiento les plantaba cara.

Por suerte para los metropolitanos, Thomas Kent, el nuevo Superman, estaba allí. Vestido con el traje azul y la capa roja, se enfrentaba a las naves invasoras con todo su poder.

Mientras destruía parte de la armada Illojim, Tom no dejaba de pensar en la súbita aparición de los Hombres Lineales y en la revelación del nuevo villano que amenazaba a la Tierra y al Universo: **Brainiac 13**.

Matt Ryder, líder de los Hombres Lineales, se lo había explicado así a Batman y a su padre:

-Se llama igual al Brainiac que ustedes conocieron, pero es diferente. Mientras que el que ustedes enfrentaron en el pasado era un ser totalmente orgánico, Brainiac 13 es una inteligencia artificial mecánica. Su origen se remonta al lejano planeta Colu. Allí, la ciencia avanzará tanto en los siglos por venir que los coluanos eventualmente serán reemplazados por maquinas. Una de ellas desarrollará un grado de independencia superior que la llevará a dominar a las demás. Ésta IA, investigando la historia del pasado de su mundo, se topará con la de su viejo enemigo, Brainiac, y la hallará sumamente interesante…

"Vril Dox era un científico, una de las mejores y mas brillantes mentes de Colu, pero a su vez su deseo de conquista, poder y conocimiento se volverían tan insoportables para él, que acabó exiliándose de su propia raza. Adquiriendo el nombre de "Brainiac", Dox se lanzó a la conquista y destrucción de muchos mundos, mientras acumulaba un caudal de conocimiento enorme para sí".

"La IA coluana, al estudiar la historia del Brainiac original, se sentirá identificada con esa búsqueda incansable del poder supremo, por eso en honor a Vril Dox, se auto-nombró _"Brainiac 13"_ y como su homologo biológico, salió a la conquista del Universo…"

"Muchos héroes y descendientes de héroes lucharon contra él, pero Brainiac 13 demostraba una pertinaz habilidad para salvarse y hacer copias de sí mismo, tal y como un ordenador hace un back-up de sus principales archivos. Ahora, Brainiac 13 ha viajado al Final del Tiempo, ha creado una maquina gigantesca y se prepara para reorganizar la existencia. Planea alterar el tiempo para reemplazar la vida orgánica del Universo por maquinas vivientes. ¡Tenemos que detenerlo!"

Una vez la historia del nuevo enemigo quedó clara, una vez que sus motivos quedaron expuestos, ya no quedó otra cosa que organizar la partida de justicieros que viajarían al Final del Tiempo a detener la amenaza. Batman, como líder de la Liga de la Justicia, se estaba encargando de reclutarlos. En tanto, Tom y su padre todavía tenían cosas que solucionar en Metrópolis, antes de unirse en la batalla…

Ya solo quedaba en pie una nave Illojim y estaba costando bajarla. Thomas se estaba cansando.

-Tranquilo, hijo – Clark apareció volando a su lado – Descansa. Yo me haré cargo de esta.

Clark seguía vestido de civil. De momento, el único que utilizaba el traje y la capa, y se hacía llamar ante el publico _"Superman"_ era su hijo. Tom se preguntaba hasta cuándo duraría todo aquello. Cuándo su padre reclamaría lo que le pertenece y volvería a llevar el uniforme de superhéroe.

-Sé que eres capaz de hacerlo, Tommy – le decía Clark, mientras empujaba la nave Illojim a las alturas, fuera de la Tierra – pero un peligro mayor reclama nuestra atención inmediata, de modo que esto… acaba ahora.

La última nave alienígena estaba fuera de juego. Tom respiró más aliviado. Padre e hijo descendieron en la cima de un edificio, para reponer fuerzas y descansar.

-Esto es cada vez más malo – comentó Clark – La alteración en el tiempo solo va a empeorar. Ryder calculó que los "tempomotos" serán cada vez más fuertes, a medida que Brainiac siga intentando alterar la historia.

-"Tempomoto". Quien lo hubiera creído. Terremotos en el tiempo – Tom miró al horizonte – He hablado con Lana, por cierto. Le he contado lo sucedido y le he pedido también que busque un refugio. Al menos, hasta que esto acabe, aunque no veo francamente cómo lo hará. Si ahora lidiamos con villanos que alteran la estructura misma de la realidad, ¿Qué sigue después? Temo que cosas mucho más peores.

-Calmate, hijo. Podremos con esto. Ya veras que sí.

-Perdona si no me siento con ganas de compartir tu optimismo, papá, pero es que…

Tom enmudeció de golpe. En ese momento, se produjo otro desplazamiento temporal.

Los Kent lo sintieron como una onda de energía que atravesaba sus cuerpos. Duró solo una fracción de segundos. Al acabarse, los dos divisaron la aparición en el aire de una nave espacial alienígena que se acercaba a la ciudad.

-Oh, no. ¿Y ahora qué? – Thomas resopló.

-Espera un minuto… Reconozco el diseño de esa nave…

-¿Sí?

-…Pero… ¡No puede ser!

Por su cara, Tom dedujo que su padre ya había visto una nave como esa antes.

-¡Es kryptoniana! – dijo - ¡Pero no puede ser!

El vehículo espacial descendió en el Parque Centenario. Los dos Kent acudieron a su encuentro a supervelocidad. Llegaron justo cuando la compuerta se abría y un hombre barbado vestido de blanco y con una "S" en el pecho, salía a recibirlos.

-¡Dios mío! – Clark se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendido. El extraño visitante alienígena sonrió, amistoso, y le tendió una mano.

-Kal-El… hijo mío… Soy Jor-El, tú padre. ¡Es bueno verte de nuevo!

Ni aun en sus más insólitos sueños creyó Clark Kent encontrarse ante semejante panorama. Allí, parado delante suyo y habiendo bajado de una nave de procedencia kryptoniana, estaba el hombre que le dio la vida, su verdadero padre, Jor-El.

Jor-El era un hombre de augusta presencia. Como se dijo, vestía una especie de túnica o sotana de color blanco, con un emblema grabado en el pecho. El símbolo de la Casa de El: una "S" estilizada negra. Su rostro, cubierto de una prolija barba, sonreía con franqueza ante la visión de su hijo.

-¡Esto no tiene ningún sentido! – dijo Clark, confundido – Te pareces a mi padre, ¡pero no puedes ser él! ¡Krypton estalló en una explosión hace años! El planeta se hizo pedazos, mientras mi nave se alejaba. ¡Mi verdadero padre murió, como todos en Krypton!

-Hijo mío. Eso no es verdad – Jor-El le puso una mano en el hombro para tranquilizarlo – Es cierto que tu madre y yo te pusimos de bebé en la nave y te enviamos a la Tierra, pero Krypton _nunca_ explotó.

Clark estaba anonadado. Tom también. Observaba a Jor-El con cierto temor reverencial. ¡Su abuelo! ¡Su _verdadero_ abuelo! Solo lo conocía por las holo-imágenes que su padre le había mostrado de él. Ahora, lo tenía en persona, enfrente suyo.

-No puede ser – Clark negó – Krypton explotó.

-No. No explotó – insistió Jor-El, pacientemente – En realidad, mientras el cohete que te llevaba se alejaba de nosotros, el geofísico Jen-Em creó un aparato que subsanó el ataque que el invasor alienígena Brainiac le había hecho a nuestro mundo. Revirtió las tremendas presiones del núcleo y evitó la explosión. A partir de entonces, nos tomó años estabilizar Krypton, pero lo hicimos. Y así una vez todo en orden, me embarqué en esta nave con el solo propósito de venir a buscarte.

-¿Buscarme?

-Kal-El, hijo mío. Tu familia te espera en tu mundo de origen, si deseas venir conmigo de regreso.

Se hizo el silencio. Jor-El pasó de mirar a Clark, a observar a Tom. Entonces, su sonrisa se volvió más ancha, si cabía, al comprender…

-Gran Rao misericordioso – dijo - ¡Has tenido un hijo! Increíble. ¡Es idéntico a ti!

-Él… se llama Thomas.

Jor-El estrechó la mano del joven con fuerza.

-También eres bienvenido a visitar tu mundo de origen – le aseguró el científico amistosamente – Al menos, el mundo de origen de tu familia.

Tom pensó en declinar la oferta con un _"gracias, pero mi familia pertenece a la Tierra"_. Por respeto a su abuelo, no lo dijo y solo se limitó a asentir en silencio.

-Hijo mío – Jor-El se volvió hacia Clark – Sé que lo que te cuento parece increíble, pero es verdad. Déjame mostrarte lo que ocurrió en Krypton todos estos años, durante tu ausencia…

Jor-El lo invitó a ingresar a su nave. Thomas fue con ellos. En el interior del vehículo kryptoniano, el científico extraterrestre tomó un cristal de cuarzo de un panel de control.

-Éste es un avanzado dispositivo multipropósito – señaló a otros cristales similares a ese colocados en el panel – Contienen la sabiduría de Krypton en ellos. Déjame mostrarte con éste cómo siguió la historia de tu mundo de origen.

Jor-El colocó el cristal en otro aparato. Se iluminó y unas imágenes holográficas en tres dimensiones empezaron a proyectarse en el aire.

-Tu cohete se dirigía a la Tierra y no creíamos ver otro ciclo solar, pero no fue así. Nos salvamos – las imágenes mostraron al planeta Krypton con toda su grandeza, el esplendor de sus mega-ciudades – Sobrevivimos. Y cambiamos. Antes, éramos xenófobos y retraídos en nosotros mismos, pero el trauma nos cambió. El Cuerpo Gobernante fue disuelto y el sistema de gobierno se volvió hacia una democracia planetaria. Desde entonces, trabajamos para restaurar la belleza natural.

Las palabras de Jor-El acompañaron a una nueva imagen proyectada: ahora, en mitad de las mega-ciudades, crecían bosques. Abundante flora y fauna comenzaban a extenderse por todo el planeta.

-Fui uno de los principales luchadores en los debates públicos, donde insté que debíamos buscar nuestra humanidad. Necesitábamos vivir, recuperar nuestras almas. Y lo logramos. De a poco, pero lo logramos.

La holo-imagen volvió a cambiar. Ahora mostraba a Lara, la verdadera madre de Clark, embarazada.

-Lara y yo volvimos a unirnos y concebimos una vida. Después de un parto doloroso, nació tu hermano, Zan-El. Fue el iniciador de una nueva era en Krypton…

-¿Hermano? ¿Tengo un hermano? – Clark interrumpió a Jor-El con el asombro pintado en la cara. Asombro compartido por su hijo, quien venia a descubrir que ahora tenia un tío.

-Fue el primero de una nueva generación – Jor-El asintió. Los hologramas mostraron a un muchacho muy parecido a Thomas, vestido a la usanza de Krypton – Libre y lleno de espíritu de vida. Zan y sus contemporáneos experimentaron con una variedad de opciones que hacía siglos que habíamos olvidado. Su aporte fue invaluable y así, tu hermano también se casó y la nueva generación kryptoniana encontró a su verdadero líder y guía.

Las imágenes mostraban ahora a un Krypton distinto. Las mega-ciudades habían dado paso a urbes diferentes, más ecológicas, no tan apabullantes y repletas de espacios verdes.

-Tú hermano es tan importante en Krypton como tú lo eres en la Tierra – le informó Jor-El, complacido – Zan reconoció su importancia simbólica y le dio buen uso. De común acuerdo tras una gran votación, el pueblo del planeta entero lo eligió Presidente y asumió el cargo con responsabilidad. Los discursos y la moralidad de Zan alimentaron nuestros ideales, y nos llevaron a trabajar juntos, codo a codo por nuestra humanidad. Desgraciadamente, algo nos faltaba para ser felices y eso eres tú, Kal-El.

La proyección de hologramas finalizó. Jor-El retiró el cristal y lo colocó junto a los demás.

-Me tomó décadas perfeccionar el tipo de vehículo para atravesar largas distancias en el espacio. Cuando lo hice, no lo dudé: vine a buscarte.

Silencio otra vez. Clark estaba serio.

-Yo… no sé que decir – confesó al final – Te pareces a mi padre, pero sé que no puede ser. Ésta es otra anomalía en el tiempo provocada por Brainiac 13. Debes de ser de un Krypton de otra línea temporal… una donde el planeta no explotó.

-Entonces… ¿Debo asumir que no vendrás conmigo a tu mundo de origen? – Jor-El lucía triste, pero sereno.

-No niego que me encantaría visitar tu Krypton, pero la Tierra es mi hogar. Lo ha sido durante años. Lo he defendido y protegido de innumerables amenazas y deseo seguir haciéndolo.

-Entiendo – Jor-El suspiró – No podía esperar otra cosa, a la final. Eres noble, hijo mío – sonrió – En verdad cumpliste al pie de la letra mis palabras cuando te pedí que cuidaras de ellos. Entiendo y respeto tu decisión, y deseo, antes de partir a casa, ayudarte.

Jor-El tocó un comando en una de sus computadoras. Unas nano-maquinas se pusieron en marcha. Como una nube azul, envolvieron a Clark y comenzaron a alterar su ropa de calle.

-Recibe, pues, mi regalo. Recibe mi legado.

Cuando el proceso acabó, Clark estaba vestido con una variante moderna del traje azul y la capa roja. El nuevo traje, con la consabida "S" en el pecho, tenia algo de armadura, pero era flexible y dinámico.5

-¡Es increíble! – silbó Tom - ¡Te queda perfecto, papá!

-Sus materiales lo hacen resistente al frío y al calor extremo y a las presiones. Te servirá en tu lucha por la verdad y la justicia – unas lagrimas asomaron al rostro de Jor-El – Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío. Que las bendiciones de Rao te acompañen toda la vida… a ti y a tu hijo.

Jor-El los abrazó. Clark y Tom salieron de la nave. Ésta se cerró y alzó vuelo.

Padre e hijo la observaron alejarse en el aire. No llegó muy lejos; un nuevo desplazamiento temporal se produjo y la onda energética chocó con el vehículo espacial, haciéndolo explotar en pedazos.

-¡NOOO! – gritó Clark y salió volando en su rescate. Tom fue con él. No quedaba nada de Jor-El, salvo los cristales kryptonianos, los cuales Thomas halló desperdigados por la superficie del Parque Centenario y que recogió de inmediato para evitar que cayeran en malas manos.

-Clark Kent – Matthew Ryder había aparecido otra vez. Miraba al Hombre de Acero con compasión – Comprende que ese desafortunado hombre provenía de un Krypton que no murió – dijo – No era tu verdadero padre.

-Quizás no, pero se parecía a él – Clark suspiró, entristecido. Se miró su nuevo traje y los cristales que Thomas había recuperado – Al menos, su legado sigue intacto. ¿Cómo es que no se borró de la existencia también?

-Es una autentica paradoja – Ryder frunció el ceño – Me temo que habrá más. Tenemos que ir y detener a Brainiac 13 antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Lo haré. Pero antes, déjame hablar un segundo con mi hijo…

Clark llevó a Thomas aparte.

-Tommy, sé que lo que te voy a pedir no te va a gustar, pero tienes que prometerme que lo harás.

-Ay no, papá… me lo veo venir. No me pidas eso.

-Es por tú seguridad y por la de la gente de Metrópolis. Debes quedarte.

-¡No! ¡Papá, no me puedes hacer eso! ¡Yo también quiero ir contigo!

-No, Thomas. Eres necesario aquí. En mi ausencia, mucho mal puede desatarse en Metrópolis. Si no lo combatimos, no estaríamos siendo justos con nuestra promesa de proteger la vida…

-Papá, por favor… ¡Quiero ir! ¡No me hagas esto!

Pero Clark se mostró firme. Tom no tuvo otra opción que ceder.

-Está bien – dijo – Me quedaré.

Su padre lo abrazó.

-Te quiero, hijo. Mucho. Estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti. Sé que tu madre también lo estaría.

-Cuídate, por favor.

-Lo haré. Lo mismo te digo a ti – Clark se volvió hacia Ryder – Muy bien. Vamos.

* * *

**4**

**Interior de una vieja iglesia abandonada. **

**Chicago, Illinois. **

-¿Por qué me buscas?

La voz del Espectro era profunda y cavernosa. Se hallaba de pie ante el altar con el Cristo crucificado enfrente y unas velas encendidas alrededor. Una figura imponente, vestida con una larga capa verde oscura y pálido semblante. Pese a lo sobrenatural de la aparición, Batman no se dejó intimidar. Él mismo era una figura digna de un mal sueño, al menos, para los criminales de su ciudad. Con su traje negro y su capa del mismo color, no desentonaba para nada con el clima gótico de la vieja iglesia católica abandonada.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda – dijo. El Espectro no respondió – Estoy reuniendo a todos los miembros de la Liga para una misión. Tú eres el último de la lista.

-No – el fantasma no se volvió para mirarlo. Observaba inexpresivamente las imágenes sagradas en el altar.

-Se aproxima un gran desastre. Te necesitamos – presionó Batman. Sabía que las tácticas sutiles de persuasión psicológica serian inútiles con él. Solo funcionaban con seres vivos. Para su desgracia, el Espectro podía ser todo, menos, un ser vivo.

-No – volvió a repetir. Más tajante, si cabe.

-¿Qué acaso la Ira de Dios no piensa intervenir en éste combate? – explotó el Caballero de la Noche. La apacible frialdad del otro lo sacaba de quicio. Normalmente, esa era la actitud que él – Bruce Wayne – tomaba cuando iba de Batman y hablaba con otros. Lo menos que se hubiera imaginado nunca es que se lo hicieran a él.

El desafío implícito en sus palabras caló hondo en el Espectro. Se volvió y lo observó con unos ojos sin pupilas, en un rostro envuelto en sombras bajo la capucha que cubría su cabeza.

-Dios no tiene nada que decir al respecto de lo que está pasando – fue su respuesta – Voy adonde Él me manda. Es todo.

-¿Y acaso le importa un rábano lo que le ocurra al Universo? ¡Hay un enemigo que está aspirando a robarle el puesto! ¡Si no nos ayudas, eso podría suceder! Tu patrón de allá arriba perdería su trabajo.

El Espectro permaneció pétreo.

-Muy bien. Puedes seguir encendiendo tus cirios en paz, si quieres. No te molesto más.

Batman se dio la media vuelta. Con la negra capa ondeando a su espalda, abandonó la iglesia.

El Espectro continuó en silencio.

* * *

La sala de reuniones de la Nueva Atalaya estaba llena de superhéroes a desbordar. Toda la Liga de la Justicia al completo –exceptuando, quizás, al Espectro– estaba allí. La lista de conocidos era la siguiente: Superman, Wonder Woman, Batman, el Detective Marciano, Orión, el Capitán Atom, Acero, Linterna Verde, Aquaman, Flecha Verde, Booster Gold, Escarabajo Azul, El Rayo, Hombre Halcón, el Capitán Marvel, el Hombre Elástico, Flash, Geo-Fuerza, los Jóvenes Titanes y muchos, muchos otros más. Todos esperaban ansiosos el siguiente movimiento a realizar.

-¿Ya estamos todos? – preguntó Diana.

-Todos – acotó Batman.

-¿Y el Espectro?

-No vendrá.

-Oh…

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos? Digo, ¿Quién nos guía y hacia donde? – inquirió Flash.

-Excelente pregunta – Matthew Ryder y los otros dos Hombres Lineales aparecieron – Nosotros los llevaremos al Final del Tiempo, donde Brainiac 13 se ha establecido. La cuestión ahora es si están listos para afrontar el riesgo que eso conlleva.

-¿Qué otra opción tenemos? – dijo Superman – Guíennos. Es ahora o nunca.

-Lindo traje, el tuyo. ¿Quién es el sastre? – comentó Booster, socarronamente. No era el único al que le llamaba poderosamente la atención el cambio de vestimenta del Hombre de Acero, pero su humorada, en semejante momento, fue recibida con frialdad por parte de sus compañeros - ¡Bah!

-¡Presten atención! – ladró Hunter - ¡Iremos al Final del Tiempo! ¡Un lugar hostil como pocos! ¡Un sitio donde la Entropía aplasta toda la materia y la energía! Brainiac 13 transformó el paisaje con la construcción de su maquina de destrucción cronal. ¡Si alguien tiene dudas o siente miedo, ésta es su única oportunidad de dar un paso al costado! No hay sitio para los cobardes allí adonde vamos.

Se hizo el silencio. Nadie se echó para atrás. Ni uno solo. Todos eran conscientes del peligro al que se enfrentaban.

-Liri Lee, procede – ordenó Ryder.

La bella mujer se tocó el brazalete que llevaba puesto –era en realidad un dispositivo de avanzada tecnología–. Presionó unos botones y un vortice siseante de luz se abrió en el aire.

La Liga comprendió que aquel era su tren expreso al Final de la Eternidad. Todos juntos lo cruzaron, listos para empezar la batalla.

Mientras entraba en el túnel del tiempo, Clark pensó en su hijo…

Thomas.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo? _

* * *

**5**

**Metrópolis. Edificio WGBS. **

**En esos momentos… **

Vincent Edge, dueño de la cadena de televisión WGBS-TV, juntó en una reunión general a todo el personal de su redacción de noticias. Tenia trabajo para todos y un par de ordenes que dar.

-Sé que las cosas no andan bien – empezó la _"cobra sonriente"_ de los medios de comunicación. Nadie lo interrumpió - ¡Pero tenemos un canal de noticias que sacar al aire, por Dios! ¡Trabajen! ¡Quiero cobertura exclusiva de todo lo que pasa! ¡Móviles veinticuatro horas en la calle, a ser posible! ¡Usen todos los medios disponibles, pero vayan tras la noticia! Es todo, gente. ¡A trabajar!

Edge se marchó. La redacción del noticiero cobró vida. Todos iban y venían, y hablaban al mismo tiempo, todos… excepto Thomas Kent.

Sentado solo en su escritorio, el muchacho no dejaba de pensar en su padre y en la gran batalla que se iba a perder. Quizás era mejor así; al menos, un Superman se tenía que quedar para ocuparse de mantener las cosas en orden.

Meditaba en todo esto cuando vio con sorpresa cómo Lana Lang entraba en la redacción del noticiero…

-¡Lana! ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó - ¡Te dije que buscaras refugio!

-Lo siento, Tommy, pero decidí que quedarse quieto no es lo mío – se excusó ella – Además, si algo malo pasa con el tiempo, da igual que éste en Metrópolis o en China.

Tom iba a replicar algo, pero cerró la boca. Ella tenía razón.

-¿Qué es lo ultimo que sabes? – le preguntó, bajando la voz.

-Papá y la Liga fueron a pelear contra Brainiac al Fin del Tiempo. Yo me tuve que quedar. Papá me lo pidió – se apuró a aclarar – Si de mí dependía, hubiera ido igual.

-Oh, Tom… lo siento.

-Bueno. Supongo que no es tan malo. La buena noticia ahora: papá tiene un uniforme nuevo – y entonces le contó lo sucedido con el Jor-El alternativo.

-Asombroso – fue lo único que atinó a comentar ella al oírlo - ¿Y donde has puesto esos cristales que dices que trajo consigo?

-Están a buen resguardo. Seguramente, cuando esto acabe –y si acaba bien– papá y yo los revisaremos. Según dijo Jor-El, contenían todo el conocimiento de Krypton.

-En todo caso, de un Krypton alternativo.

-Alternativo o no, es Krypton – Tom se encogió de hombros – Es una tecnología muy avanzada. Me pregunto…

Hubo un grito. Varias personas se asomaban por una ventana a mirar para afuera. Lana y Tom fueron con ellos.

Algo sucedía en el horizonte. Una especie de nuevo tipo de desplazamiento temporal estaba provocando un brusco cambio en el paisaje de rascacielos metropolitano. Con mudo terror, la pareja observó que los edificios de principios del siglo XXI estaban siendo reemplazados por estructuras futuristicas de aspecto artificial.

-¡Metrópolis está cambiando! – fue todo lo que Tom atinó a decir antes de que la ola alteradora los golpeara de lleno.

* * *

**La Tierra. **

**Al Final del Tiempo. **

Lo primero que vieron al emerger del otro lado del túnel fueron kilómetros y kilómetros cuadrados de avanzada maquinaria extraterrestre. La Tierra del Final del Tiempo, antes un páramo yermo y estéril, ahora estaba ocupada por la colosal maquina entropica de Brainiac 13.

-¡Es maravilloso! – no pudo evitar exclamar Booster Gold ante tamaña visión - ¡El tipo de tecnología es sorprendente! ¡Va más allá de la de mi tiempo, el siglo XXV!

-¡Atención todos! ¡Formación de ataque! ¡No se distraigan! – ordenó Batman - ¡Brainiac ya debe saber que estamos aquí! ¡Seguramente, intentara detenernos!

-Creo que te ha escuchado, Bats – dijo Flash - ¡Tenemos compañía!

Un ejército de androides metálicos con cráneos con forma de calavera se hicieron presentes. Venían volando de todas direcciones, dispuestos a acorralar y aniquilar a la Liga.

-¡Defiéndanse! – gritó Superman y los superhéroes se desplegaron. Comenzó así una intrincada y complicada batalla sobre la superficie de la maquinaria alienígena, en la cual cuando un robot agresor caía hecho pedazos por un ataque, al instante se reparaba y volvía a pelear.

-¡Así no lograremos nada! – Flash corría a toda velocidad entre legiones de androides, destruyendo a todos los que se cruzaban por su camino - ¡Acabo con cien y esos mismos cien se levantan, se reconstruyen e intentan seguir matándome! ¿Qué clase de brujería es ésta?

-No es brujería, es ciencia – Acero revoleaba su pesado martillo por el aire y lo impactaba sobre la cabeza de un robot, destrozándosela. Un instante después, el mismo autómata, ya reconstruido, volvía a la carga – solo que es tan avanzada que parece magia.

Mientras los superhéroes combatían a las hordas de Brainiac, los Hombres Lineales observaban la pelea a una distancia considerable. Flotaban sobre un disco volador.

-Esto no va como calculábamos – opinó Hunter – Las unidades replicadoras de Brainiac 13 son más una molestia que una amenaza. En realidad, lo que pretende es agotar a esos superhéroes.

-Hunter tiene razón – dijo Liri Lee – La verdadera amenaza no está aquí. ¡Necesitamos ir a por ella!

-Como siempre, los dos tienen razón – Matthew Ryder evaluó la situación – En realidad, solo necesitamos un superhéroe para hacerlo. El resto es carne de cañón. Servirán para distraer a las tropas autónomas de Brainiac.

Como sucede a menudo en estas cuestiones, nadie se había parado a considerar cuales eran las motivaciones reales del trío llamado "los Hombres Lineales". A espaldas de los superhéroes de la Tierra, estos singulares viajeros del tiempo tenían una agenda secreta, la cual planeaban ejecutar al pie de la letra.

-Superman servirá – concluyó Ryder – Es, por muchos motivos y por lejos, el más poderoso de todos ellos. Hunter, tú te harás cargo – se volvió hacia su compañero – Ve.

Hunter asintió. Se tocó su dispositivo con forma de brazalete y se teleportó al campo de batalla. Apareció justo al lado del Hombre de Acero, quien con su visión calorífica derretía a un batallón entero de robots.

-Superman – dijo – Te necesitamos. Ven conmigo.

Acto seguido, ambos desaparecieron.

* * *

En Metrópolis, Tom se recuperaba del golpe.

Con una horrible jaqueca, abrió los ojos, solo para contemplar el cambio brusco del paisaje. El edificio de WGBS se había transformado, al igual que toda la ciudad, en una especie de maquinaria avanzada del futuro.

-¿Lana? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, buscándola a su alrededor. La halló envuelta en unos fuertes cables de metal, como si estuviera conectada al lugar que los rodeaba. No lo pensó dos veces; los rompió y la liberó.

-¿Tom? – ella parpadeó, intentando enfocar la vista - ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿Qué les sucedió a todos?

Ambos echaron una mirada a la redacción. Todos sus ocupantes estaban inmóviles, conectados con cables que surgían de todas partes.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es esto?

-La ciudad ha cambiado – le explicó Tom – Algún tipo de desplazamiento temporal. Ésta tecnología avanzada solo puede provenir del futuro.

-Pero… ¿Qué les han hecho? ¿Por qué los han conectado a todos?

-Creo que los usan como baterías vivientes. Como pasaba con la gente en aquella película, _"Matrix"_.

-¡Es un horror!

-Los liberaré a todos. Ya mismo.

Pero Tom no pudo empezar a hacerlo. Una suerte de arañas robots de gran tamaño aparecieron. Llevaban tres círculos a modo de triangulo invertido sobre sus frentes, como unas especies de diodos de algún tipo.

El hijo de Superman no podía saber que aquel era el distintivo de Brainiac 13: tres círculos a modo de triangulo invertido en la cabeza.

-¡Atrás, Lana! ¡Son peligrosos! – Tom la empujó, sacándola del camino de la nueva amenaza. Recibió a la primera araña mecánica conectándole un derechazo.

-RINDANSE – dijo una voz de computadora – SERAN ASIMILADOS. LA RESISTENCIA ES INUTIL.

-¡Creo que no!

Thomas agarró a una de las arañas con sus manos desnudas y merced a su súperfuerza, la apretó haciéndola trizas. Con otra usó su visión de calor, derritiéndola. Parecía que tenía la victoria asegurada, pero entonces el grito de Lana le heló la sangre.

Se volvió justo a tiempo para ver cómo la maquinaria que los rodeaba la atrapaba de nuevo y la absorbía. Era como si todo, paredes, piso y techo, estuvieran hechos de metal animado.

-¡Lana!

Una suerte de capullo tecnorganico se formó alrededor de la muchacha. Tom despachó de un golpazo a la última araña mecánica y acudió a salvar a su novia.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Ya te tengo! – había hundido la mano y el brazo en el capullo y tenia fuertemente asida a Lana. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando recibió una descarga energética y salió expelido por el aire, hasta el otro lado del cuarto.

-RINDETE – dijo la voz computarizada – LA RESISTENCIA ES…

-…_Inútil_ – el tecno-capullo se había abierto. Lana surgió de él convertida en una autómata con tres círculos –diodos– en la frente. Su piel se había vuelto azulada y sus ojos estaban en blanco.

-¿Lana?

-_Lana Lang no existe más_ – proclamó, con una voz desprovista de calor y tinte humano – _Ha sido asimilada, como tú pronto también lo estarás. _

-¡Nunca!

Más arañas mecánicas aparecieron. Lana –en lo que se había convertido– parecía dirigirlas.

-_Serás asimilado_ – repitió y su tropa de robots lo atacaron.

* * *

Hunter y Superman se materializaron en alguna otra parte de la impresionante maquinaria alienígena, bastante lejos de donde la Liga de la Justicia peleaba contra las tropas de Brainiac.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí, Hunter? – preguntó el Hombre de Acero, confundido - ¡Me necesitan en el campo de batalla!

-La prioridad es Brainiac 13 – le explicó el viajero del tiempo. En la parte izquierda de su cara, sobre su ojo, llevaba una prótesis biónica con una gran lente, como de cámara, incorporada. Ahora cobraba vida y se extendía y retrocedía, calibrándose – Esos organismos autónomos son solo peones, meras extensiones suyas. El que los controla, ese es el objetivo principal. Debemos encontrar y destruir a Brainiac 13.

-Pero la Liga…

-Ellos pueden cuidarse solos – Hunter lo interrumpió. Su ojo biónico había encontrado lo que buscaba – Por allí, ese corredor. Vamos.

Juntos echaron a andar por un gigantesco pasillo lleno de maquinaria en funcionamiento. Era como estar atravesando una factoría industrial de algún tipo.

No tuvieron que caminar mucho para hallar a Brainiac 13. El avanzado androide alienígena se hallaba sentado en el centro de un cuarto circular, conectado todo su cuerpo por cables de metal a la maquina que lo rodeaba.

-BIENVENIDOS – dijo – ESPERABA SU VISITA, A MÁS TARDAR MUY PRONTO. COMO SIEMPRE, LOS PLANES DE LOS SERES DE CARNE SON PREVISIBLES.

-¡Acaba con él, Superman! – ordenó Hunter.

Clark se lo quedó mirando un momento. Solo un momento, antes de salir a la lucha. Algo en el tono autoritario de su voz le llamó poderosamente la atención. Pero no había tiempo para perderlo en disertaciones: Brainiac 13 ya se estaba poniendo de pie, cuan alto era, y desconectando su cuerpo robótico de los cables que lo unían a sus aparatos.

-TÚ DEBES SER EL LEGENDARIO SUPERMAN – dijo, mientras extendía una mano y de la palma abierta, de un dispositivo, surgía un potente rayo de partículas – HE ESTUDIADO TU HISTORIA. CONOZCO TODOS TUS MOVIMIENTOS Y ATAQUES. ¡NO PODRAS VENCERME!

-¡Veremos si eso es cierto! – Clark recibió el impacto del rayo y se tambaleó. Solo un poco. Su muerte y posterior resurrección –más su rejuvenecimiento– lo habían vuelto más poderoso de lo una vez imaginable.

-INTERESANTE – Brainiac 13 extendió la otra mano. Ahora eran dos las ráfagas de energía que azotaban al Último Hijo de Krypton – UNA VARIABLE QUE NO HABIA PREVISTO. SIN EMBARGO, FACIL DE CORREGIR.

Superman empezó a retroceder. La fuerza de los rayos era tremenda. Aun así su cuerpo los resistió. El nuevo traje dado por Jor-El también lo hizo. No se desgarró ni quemó como seguramente le hubiera pasado al viejo uniforme que solía llevar.

-¿Eso es todo… lo que tienes? – el Hombre de Acero empezó a caminar con sus manos puestas al frente. Aguantaba los rayos de partículas, empujándolos hasta su fuente.

-EN REALIDAD, NO.

Brainiac 13 desapareció súbitamente. Superman pestañeó.

-¿Adonde se ha ido?

-¡Desplazamiento temporal! – gritó Hunter, quien se había mantenido como espectador pasivo durante toda la pelea - ¡Se mueve por el tiempo! ¡Cuidado!

La advertencia fue inútil. Brainiac 13 se materializó justo detrás del superhéroe y lo aferró con sus poderosos brazos de metal. Lo levantó en el aire con una liviandad pasmosa.

-AUNQUE PAREZCA QUE ÉSTA EVENTUALIDAD ME DESCONCIERTE, LO CIERTO ES QUE ESTÁ TODO CALCULADO – dijo y ambos desaparecieron en el aire.

* * *

**6**

Superman no hallaba palabras para describir perfectamente el Flujo del Tiempo. Podía decir que era como una corriente, como un río embravecido, siempre fluyendo hacia delante, caudaloso y poderoso. Pero entonces no estaría siendo exacto. Aun así, no estaría siendo exacto.

Pero como no encontraba otra forma de expresarlo, decidió aceptar esa.

Volaba por la corriente del tiempo, apresado en los brazos de Brainiac 13. A su alrededor, desfilaban ráfagas de imágenes, pantallazos de diversas realidades. ¿Hacia dónde iban? ¿Estarían yendo hacia atrás en el tiempo? ¿O hacia delante? Pero acaso, ¿no se hallaban al Final del Tiempo cuando partieron? ¿Podría haber algo más allá del Final?

-TÚ INTERVENCION NO ERA DEL TODO INESPERADA, KRYPTONIANO – escuchó decir a Brainiac – ES BIEN SABIDO POR TODOS TU PAPEL EN LOS MOMENTOS MÁS DECISIVOS DE LA HISTORIA HUMANA. PERO AHORA, SERAS NEUTRALIZADO, PARA QUE NO PUEDAS INTERFERIR CON MIS PLANES.

-¿Y qué planes son esos, si se puede saber? – dejó de forcejear contra su captor. Optó por reservar fuerzas que podían servirle si la ocasión se presentaba.

-LA SUPLANTACION DE LA VIDA BIOLOGICA POR LA ARTIFICIAL – a Brainiac 13 no parecía importarle que su enemigo le hiciera preguntas. Eso sí, en ningún momento aflojó a su presa – HE LLEGADO A LA CONCLUSION DE QUE LA VIDA BASADA EN LA CARNE Y LA SANGRE ES UNA ABERRACIÓN. ALGO QUE DEBO ERRADICAR DEL UNIVERSO. PARA ESO, LA LINEA DE TIEMPO DEBE SER EXPURGADA. MI MAQUINA ENTROPICA ME PERMITE CORREGIR ÉSTE GRAVISIMO ERROR, REEMPLAZANDO LA MATERIA BIOLOGICA POR LA PERFECCION ABSOLUTA.

-¡Millones morirán por eso! ¡Cientos de vidas se perderán!

-HABLAS DESDE LA LIMITADA PERSPECTIVA DE LA CARNE. MUY POR EL CONTRARIO, NADA UTIL SE PERDERA. LA POCA VIDA BIOLOGICA QUE DECIDA QUE CONTINUE EXISTIENDO NUTRIRA A MIS MAQUINAS DE ENERGIA. SERVIRAN COMO BATERIAS VIVIENTES. CON EL PASO DEL TIEMPO, YA NI ESO NECESITARE Y EL UNIVERSO SERÁ AL FIN LIBERADO DE LA PESTE ORGANICA QUE LO ASOLA Y HECHO A IMAGEN Y SEMEJANZA DE UN CREADOR PERFECTO Y TODOPODEROSO: YO.

-¡Estás demente!

-ERROR. SOY UNA MENTE LOGICA Y TOTALMENTE FUNCIONAL, LIBRE DE IMPEDIMENTOS PSICOLOGICOS Y FISICOS DE UN CEREBRO BIOLOGICO. SOY PERFECTO.

-¿Adonde me llevas? ¿Adonde pretendes dejarme?

-EN UN LUGAR DONDE SERÁ IMPOSIBLE QUE PUEDAS INTERFERIR CON MIS PLANES: EL REMOTO PASADO DE LA TIERRA. NADIE PODRA RESCATARTE DE ALLI.

De modo que viajaban _hacia atrás_. Muy bien. Era todo lo que quería saber.

-En ese caso… me temo que el tour llega a su fin.

Superman intentó liberarse. En ésta ocasión imprimió toda su fuerza extraordinaria en hacerlo, la misma que había estado reservando hasta ese momento. Ni siquiera un ser como Brainiac 13, una poderosa inteligencia artificial extraterrestre del futuro, podía ser rival para el poder de un Hombre de Acero rejuvenecido. Al final, el abrazo acabó bruscamente. Libre, Superman fue arrastrado por la corriente del tiempo y cayo en picado, yéndose a estrellar contra un silo de madera, el cual literalmente estalló en pedazos al atravesarlo.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_, pensó, rebotando contra el duro suelo. Una mirada al paisaje le dijo que era la Tierra. Y por lo visto, había caído cerca de una granja. Los campos de maíz a varios metros de donde fue a parar le dieron una pista más exacta de su ubicación geográfica.

"_¡Kansas! Estoy en Kansas. Mi hogar"_, pensó, con cierta melancolía. Se incorporó lentamente del suelo… solo para encontrarse encañonado por un rifle.

-¡No se mueva, amigo! – dijo una voz conocida – Despacio. ¡Levante las manos!

-No puede ser… - murmuró. Observó al hombre que portaba el rifle. Iba acompañado por una mujer. Conocía a ambos. Vaya si los conocía bien.

Jonathan y Martha Kent.

_¡Sus padres adoptivos! _

* * *

Los restos de cientos de arañas mecánicas yacían desparramados por el piso. Tom estaba agotado; cuando destruía a un grupo de criaturas, otro aparecía para reemplazarlas. En tanto, la cosa bio-mecánica –había comenzado a pensar en ella como una suerte de _"bio-androide"_ de algún tipo– que había sido Lana Lang no dejaba de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, como un disco rayado.

-_La resistencia es inútil. Serás asimilado_.

-¿Qué no te sabes otra canción, verdad?

¡PAM! Otro puñetazo sobre una araña metálica. La aplastó totalmente y extrajo de su panza sus circuitos. Arrojó los restos a la pila cada vez más grande de robots destruidos.

"_Así no vamos a ningún lado"_, pensó. Ese momento de meditación -breve, hay que decirlo-, fue lo que le costó la aparente victoria sobre las criaturas tecnorganicas. Unos tentáculos de metal se desplegaron de las paredes y del techo, y lo aferraron de brazos y de piernas.

-_Serás asimilado_ – volvió a decir Lana-androide. Intentó resistirse a los tentáculos, pero cuando los rompía, surgían más y volvían a apresarlo.

Una grieta se abrió en una pared. En realidad, habría que decir que fue más como si una boca biológica se abriera. Más tentáculos –pequeños– surgieron de ella y lo atrajeron a la abertura. Se debatió, con toda la fuerza que tenía y hasta pudo sostenerse a la entrada de la garganta tecnorganica. Echó un vistazo hacia atrás, a lo que le esperaba de caer, y deseó no haberlo hecho. Las profundidades de esa suerte de grieta acababan en una caverna húmeda y espeluznante.

-_La resistencia es inútil_ – le recordó Lana-androide. Tom la miró por última vez. Sus ojos blancos y sin pupilas, la piel azulada y los tres diodos sobre su cabeza. ¿Era eso lo que le esperaba? ¿Convertirse en un zombi mecanizado sin voluntad?

-Dios mío… ayúdame – suplicó, al límite de sus fuerzas. Ya no podía más.

Se dejó llevar.

La boca tecnorganica lo tragó. La maquinaria avanzada lo procesó. Cuando luego de un rato lo vomitó otra vez al exterior, había cambiado: piel azulada, ojos en blanco y tres círculos a modo de triangulo invertido asomaban sobre su frente.

Era un autómata más al servicio de Brainiac 13.

-_Resistirse es inútil_ – dijo. Una lágrima se le escapó de un ojo.

* * *

**7**

**Smallville. Kansas. **

**Década del 40. **

-¡No se mueva! ¡Las manos donde pueda verlas! ¡Ya! – Jonathan Kent, un hombre muy joven, le apuntaba con un rifle. A su lado, una jovencísima Martha Kent no dejaba de mirarlo con cierto recelo.

Superman alzó las manos, despacio. No temía a las balas, pero todavía seguía anonadado por el encuentro. Se hallaba frente a frente con las personas que años más tarde hallarían el cohete que lo trajo a la Tierra y lo adoptarían y criarían como a un hijo.

-Jonathan, mira… el silo. Lo destrozó – apuntó Martha. El cañón del rifle se hundió más en sus costillas.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho? – exigió saber - ¿Explosivos? ¿Dinamita?

Clark no respondió. Miraba a sus dos padres con una curiosa mezcla de sentimientos en su interior: amor, preocupación, respeto…

-Se ve muy fuerte. Mejor lo encadenas, Jonathan – sugirió Martha. Su esposo asintió.

-¡Seguro que lo mandó Luthor! ¡No podía ser de otra manera! – dijo.

"_Un segundo. ¿Dijo "Luthor"? ¡Pero no es posible!"_, pensó Clark rápidamente, _"Mis padres nunca conocieron a Lex. Aquí sucede algo raro…" _

-Toma el arma, Martha. ¡No dejes de apuntarle! Traeré las cadenas – Jonathan le pasó el rifle a su esposa y fue a por unas cadenas guardadas en la caja de herramientas de su vieja camioneta. Clark aprovechó entonces para hablar…

-Oigan. ¿Podemos charlar? Se que lo que tengo para decirles les sonará muy loco, pero…

Enmudeció. Había recibido un fuerte golpe que le sacó el aire de los pulmones. No fue un golpe físico, no al menos como cabria esperar. Fue un impacto a nivel celular en toda regla. Se volvió y vio la causa: junto con las cadenas, Jonathan Kent traía consigo una roca verde brillante.

-¡Kryptonita! – exclamó, cayendo debilitado al suelo - ¿Cómo…? ¿De donde la ha sacado?

-¿Ésta roca extraña? Estaba cerca del cohete que hallamos.

-¿Cohete? ¿Qué cohete? – nada tenia sentido. Si hablaban de su nave espacial, la que lo trajo a la Tierra, no arribaría al planeta hasta 1978. ¿Qué hacía en la década del 40?

-Ya está bien de payasadas. Lo voy a amarrar – Jonathan comenzó a colocarle las cadenas. Había dejado la Kryptonita cerca, sin darse cuenta aparentemente de que era la fuente de su debilidad repentina.

-Por favor… - suplicó. Miró a Martha a los ojos. Ella titubeó.

-Jonathan… a lo mejor no lo mandó Lionel – dijo.

"_¿Lionel?"_, pensó Clark, _"¡El padre de Luthor! Pero ellos jamás lo conocieron. No tiene sentido… a no ser… a no ser que éste pasado sea un pasado alternativo"._

-¡No digas tonterías, Martha! ¡Ya sabes la clase de monstruo que es Lionel Luthor! ¿O te olvidas de cuando encontramos aquel cohete en aquel cráter cerca de nuestra casa? ¿Acaso te has olvidado de aquel pobre bebé muerto, abandonado allí a la intemperie? ¡Fue Lionel quien llegó antes que nosotros y en vez de ocuparse de la criatura, se llevó piezas de esa nave! ¡Un tipo así es capaz de cualquier cosa, inclusive, de mandar a un payaso disfrazado para "apretarnos" y disuadirnos de que no hablemos con el Sheriff Landis!

Era demasiada información para procesar. Clark sacó en conclusión esto: había caído en un _continuum_ donde su nave llegó a la Tierra en los 40, pero él había muerto de pequeño. Una realidad temporal donde la familia Kent compartía el mismo espacio con el fundador de la Dinastía Luthor, quien, para su no tan sorpresa, se había llevado partes del cohete kryptoniano –muestras de tecnología alienígena– consigo.

-Escúchenme… - intentó hablar de nuevo con sus padres adoptivos, explicarles su procedencia y que él no era el enemigo, pero era inútil. La Kryptonita lo debilitó tanto que apenas podía articular palabras.

-No lo oigas, Martha – le ordenó Jonathan – Vamos. Tenemos que buscar pruebas que incriminen a Luthor. ¡Le haremos pagar por todos sus crímenes!

Los Kent se marcharon. Dejaron a Clark encadenado y con la mortífera Kryptonita al lado.

Pasó un rato largo hasta que el Hombre de Acero comenzó a recuperarse. Fue gradualmente; ya no le dolía tanto el cuerpo. Cuando se quiso acordar, se sentía ágil y poderoso como siempre.

Echó una mirada a la Kryptonita. Aquella roca verde no había perdido nunca su mortal brillo esmeralda. ¿Qué ocurría?

-Vaya – dijo y a continuación, rompió las cadenas que lo amarraban con suma facilidad. Se agachó y tomó la Kryptonita del suelo. Se maravilló al descubrir que no le hacían ningún efecto sus radiaciones.

"_Me he vuelto inmune"_, pensó, _"Debe ser parte de mis nuevos poderes, los que me otorgó el corazón del Sol al resucitarme y rejuvenecerme. Por lo visto, a mi cuerpo solo le bastó una exposición a la Kryptonita para adaptarse. Ya nunca más invadirá mis células su terrible radiación"._

La arrojó a un costado y suspiró. Tenía trabajo que hacer.

Puede que aquellos no fueran sus verdaderos padres adoptivos y que ese no fuera su _continuum_, pero no podía dejar que les pasara algo malo. Fue tras ellos.

* * *

Una casa enorme cuya silueta se recortaba contra el horizonte de campos de maíz de Kansas. Un viejo cobertizo ubicado a su izquierda y un buzón con el siguiente apellido grabado en su superficie: "LUTHOR".

¡Que diferencia tan grande con la familia Luthor de su _continuum_! El Lionel de aquella realidad temporal no parecía un hombre tan rico ni poderoso como el que había existido en la suya, pero seguro que era igual de malo, o peor.

Llegó justo para oír –y ver con su visión de rayos X– la siguiente conversación y escena: Lionel Luthor y unos matones tenían prisioneros a sus padres. Estaban en el cobertizo, un sitio en el que se había montado un improvisado laboratorio.

-Ernie y yo los sorprendimos cerca de la casa, jefe – decía uno de los matones, el típico "gangster" de la década del 40, pistola en mano y sombrero sobre la cabeza.

-Vaya – Lionel Luthor observó con desprecio a la pareja de cautivos. Era un hombre joven de cabellos largos y barba. Iba vestido con una bata de científico sobre el fino traje negro con corbata – Seguramente intentaban sabotear mis planes, ¿no?

-¡Eres un criminal! – le espetó Jonathan. Uno de los matones le dio un puñetazo en el rostro para disuadirlo.

-¿Criminal? Esa, señor mío, es una acusación muy seria. Soy un hombre pragmático, que busca el conocimiento – señaló a una gran maquina colocada a su espalda – Por eso, diseñé un aparato para atravesar el tiempo y el espacio, una maquina que me permitirá viajar al futuro en busca de avanzada tecnología. Hasta ahora, solo me he atrevido a vislumbrar una época del porvenir, pero es un mundo fascinante, con el tipo de cosas que busco.

Lionel hizo una pausa y sonrió.

-La nave que chocó en su propiedad, esa fue la clave – les explicó – Al aplicar su tecnología a mi maquina, puedo acceder directamente a ese otro plano.

-Pero el bebé… el bebé dentro del cohete – dijo Martha Kent - ¿Por qué dejó que muriera?

-La extraña criatura extraterrestre no era de mi interés. Solo necesitaba la tecnología de su nave. Es todo lo que me importaba.

-¡Monstruo! – rugió Jonathan - ¡Pagaras por esto! ¡Pagaras por todo!

-No lo creo – Lionel se volvió hacia sus matones – Señor Pike, señor Ernie… deshaganse de estos dos, por favor. Son un estorbo para mis planes.

Llegado a este punto, Clark consideró que había visto y oído suficiente. Decidió intervenir. Lo hizo presentándose en el lugar destrozando una pared del cobertizo y plantándose ante los enemigos.

-¡Suéltenlos en éste instante! – ordenó.

Los matones, sorprendidos, abrieron fuego. Las balas de sus pistolas rebotaron contra el pecho del Hombre de Acero. Moviéndose a supervelocidad, desarmó a los criminales y los noqueó.

Solo quedaba Lionel Luthor. El muy cobarde estaba manipulando los controles de su "maquina del tiempo" para abrir un portal al futuro y huir.

-¡Alto! ¡Deténgase!

-¡Nunca me atrapara!

Un vortice de luz se abrió en el aire. Lionel corrió hacia él y desapareció dentro.

-¿Están bien? – Superman se volvió hacia los Kent. Jonathan abrazaba a Martha y miraban la escena con ojos desorbitados.

-Sí… pero Luthor escapó.

-Yo iré tras él. Ustedes vayan por la policía.

Hubiera querido decirles más. Avisarles que en realidad, el bebé que habían visto muerto vivía… y que era él. Pero no tenía tiempo. Había un Luthor que capturar y tenia que ir por él.

Se metió en el vortice. El mundo que surgió del otro lado ante sus ojos bien podría haber sido su ciudad, Metrópolis, pero si lo fuera, había sido cambiada hasta volverla irreconocible.

-¡AAAHH!

El grito de Lionel se debía a que había caído en una bizarra telaraña de acero viviente y varias arañas mecánicas ya estaban despedazándolo.

-¡Dios!

-_Ríndete. La resistencia es inútil_ – dijo una voz.

Superman se volvió. Dos figuras estaban allí, dos figuras conocidas.

-¿Tom? ¿Lana?

Los dos bio-androides que una vez habían sido su hijo y la novia de su hijo lo contemplaban con sus ojos sin pupilas, la piel azulada y los tres círculos en la frente. Ya no existían rasgos de humanidad en ellos. Ahora, eran simplemente dos marionetas de Brainiac 13.

-_Serás asimilado_ – dijeron los dos, al unísono – _Ríndete. La resistencia es inútil_.

* * *

**8**

Cayó de rodillas. El impacto fue igual a como si lo hubiera atropellado un tren expreso, o como si alguien hubiera soltado un buque transatlántico encima suyo.

No es que nadie lo hubiera golpeado. Al menos, no físicamente. Era más bien un golpe emocional, a los sentidos… y al corazón.

-Thomas… Tom… por el amor de Dios, ¿Qué te han hecho?

Clark no podía creer que aquel autómata de piel azulada y diodos en la frente fuera su hijo, el niño que con tanto esfuerzo y amor Lois y él trajeron al mundo. No, no podía ser. Debía haber algún error. Sí, eso era. Ese zombi mecánico, ese muñeco sin alma… no, ese no podía ser Thomas, su Tommy… su hijo.

-Oh, Tommy… ¿Qué te han hecho? – volvió a decir, los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-_Serás asimilado_ – repetía sin cesar el autómata, mientras se acercaba lentamente, como en sueños – _Resistirse es inútil_.

-Dios…

Clark se llevó una mano a la boca. No se movió. ¿Qué sentido tenia ya hacerlo? Había perdido a su hijo, su único hijo… ya nada importaba.

Toda Metrópolis estaba igual de perdida. Reemplazada por una inmensa factoría industrial, la ciudad del mañana se había convertido en una autentica pesadilla tecnorganica. Ya no había seres humanos allí y los que aún quedaban con vida solo servían como baterías vivientes para Brainiac y sus maquinas.

Todo, absolutamente todo, estaba perdido.

O no.

Un súbito tirón se produjo. El mundo que lo rodeaba desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando Superman quiso darse cuenta, estaba flotando por el Flujo del Tiempo otra vez. Y no estaba solo.

Uno de los Hombres Lineales, la mujer Liri Lee, se hallaba allí. Estaba de pie sobre otro disco volador muy similar al que Hunter, Ryder y ella utilizaran para desplazarse allá en el Final del Tiempo.

-Superman – dijo - ¡Al fin te hemos encontrado! Por poco y perdíamos tu rastro en las corrientes del tiempo.

-¿Qué más da? Ya no importa – Clark se dejó llevar, atraído por el disco volador de Liri Lee – He perdido a mi hijo… mi ciudad… mi mundo…

-Todavía puedes recuperarlos – le aseguró ella.

-¿Cómo?

-Destruyendo a Brainiac 13. Ha regresado a su lugar en el Fin del Tiempo para supervisar el cambio final a la estructura de la realidad. Solo tú puedes pararlo.

-¿Y la Liga? ¿Y los demás superhéroes?

-Han sido derrotados. En estos momentos yacen convertidos en marionetas de Brainiac.

Clark no lo podía creer. _¡La Liga de la Justicia! ¡Los mejores superhéroes del mundo!_ Derrotados… convertidos en zombis mecánicos sin voluntad.

-Dios mío… esto ha ido demasiado lejos – frunció el ceño y apretó los puños. La cantidad de perdidas era enorme, colosal. Sobre todo, le hervía la sangre al pensar en el destino de su hijo.

-Solo tú puedes ponerle un freno – le recordó Liri Lee – Es ahora o nunca.

El Hombre de Acero asintió. Ella tenía razón. Era hora de dejar de perder el tiempo. Era hora de terminar con todo esto.

-Llevame allá, Liri Lee – dijo - ¡Voy a ponerle punto final a ésta pesadilla!

* * *

**La Tierra. **

**Al Final del Tiempo. **

Cientos de capullos tecnorganicos yacían pegados a la impresionante maquinaria alienígena. Algunas cuantas arañas mecánicas cuidaban de ellos. ¿Dentro de los capullos? Los miembros al completo de la Liga de la Justicia. Los más grandes y mejores superhéroes del mundo yacían encerrados en ellos, derrotados luego de una ardua batalla.

Complacido, Brainiac 13 ocupaba su lugar principal en el centro de control de su maquina entropica: una torre cilíndrica colocada en el corazón de la estructura. De nuevo estaba conectado con sus cables; su cuerpo robótico zumbaba en perfecta armonía con los ordenadores a los cuales estaba enlazado.

Se disponía a dar el golpe final. Una nueva ola de desplazamiento temporal recorrería la línea de tiempo hacia el pasado y siguiendo su plan, alteraría la Historia. Las formas de vida basadas en la materia biológica dejarían de existir. Las que decidiera dejar intactas solo iban a servir como baterías vivientes para sus maquinas, nada más.

-SERA UN NUEVO AMANECER – dijo, hablando otra vez consigo mismo – EMPEZARA TODO DE NUEVO. DESDE CERO. UN NUEVO UNIVERSO… ¡MI UNIVERSO!

-Me parece que no.

Superman había aparecido súbitamente, saliendo de la nada. En un brazo llevaba uno de los dispositivos para moverse por el tiempo de los Hombres Lineales. Liri Lee se lo había dado, explicándole su funcionamiento.

-¡Esto se acaba ahora!

Voló contra Brainiac. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lo arrancó de su puesto. Manipuló los controles del dispositivo y ambos entraron abruptamente en la corriente del Flujo del Tiempo.

-¡KRYPTONIANO INSOLENTE! ¿QUE PRETENDES HACER? ¿NO VES LO INUTIL DE TUS INTENCIONES? ¡YA NO EXISTE NADA QUE PUEDAS HACER PARA DETENERME!

-¡Te equivocas! ¡Eso es justamente lo que voy a hacer! Detenerte… ¡Para siempre!

Volaban a una velocidad tremenda por el océano del tiempo. Brainiac 13 intentó zafarse, sin éxito. Utilizó sus tentáculos de metal para atacar a Superman. Fue en vano: el Hombre de Acero no lo soltaría hasta llegar a destino.

-¿QUE INTENTAS HACER? – preguntó el villano – SE QUE NO VAS A MATARME. CONOZCO TU HISTORIA. SÉ PERFECTAMENTE QUE TE RIGES POR UN ESTRICTO CODIGO MORAL. PARA TI, TODA VIDA BIOLOGICA ES SAGRADA.

Superman lo miró. Una expresión seria y fría cruzaba esos momentos su rostro.

-Tú lo has dicho – dijo – Toda vida biológica para mí es sagrada… desafortunadamente para ti, solo eres una maquina.

El viaje había terminado. Habían llegado a destino. Más no se podía retroceder en el tiempo. En cuestión de nano-segundos estaban allí, en la otra punta de la Eternidad.

El viaje había sido del Final al Inicio del Tiempo. Se encontraban 15 mil millones de años atrás, en el momento exacto del _Big Bang_, la Gran Explosión que dio origen al Universo.

Superman soltó a Brainiac 13. Lo hizo justo cuando se iba abrir paso el primer amanecer de la Creación. Una voz tremenda, como una trompeta –o un trueno– resonó en la inmensidad:

-_HAGASE LA LUZ_.

El infinito se estremeció y una inmensa ola de calor y energía salió disparada en todas direcciones, arrasando con todo a su paso.

El Hombre de Acero no se quedó a verlo. Manipulando el brazalete, huyo de allí reincorporándose a la corriente del tiempo. Sin embargo, aunque no pudiera verlo, aquello sucedió: las energías del nacimiento del Universo chocaron contra Brainiac 13 y lo hicieron pedazos. Lo borraron de la existencia.

El efecto a su desaparición fue instantáneo y repercutió por toda la línea de tiempo como una onda que se extendió hacia adelante, hasta el futuro…

En Metrópolis, en los primeros años del siglo XXI, la realidad se alteró y la ciudad artificial desapareció. Los rascacielos volvieron a ser los mismos y la gente quedó libre de su aprisionamiento. Lana Lang y Thomas Kent parpadearon y se miraron, confundidos. Creían haber soñado despiertos una bizarra pesadilla en la cual, ambos se convertían en androides.

-¿Fue real? – preguntó ella.

-Creo que sí – respondió él, con un suspiro de alivio – pero ya terminó.

En la Tierra del Final del Tiempo, la impresionante maquina entropica colapsó. Los nano-bytes que la formaban se hicieron polvo y la estructura entera se derrumbó, convertida en una nube de cenizas.

Liberada de su aprisionamiento, la Liga de la Justicia observaba todo lo que ocurría desde una posición privilegiada.

-¡Yupi! ¡Lo hizo! ¡Estoy seguro que lo hizo! – festejó Flash - ¡Superman lo hizo de nuevo! ¡Salvo el día!

-¡Ahí viene! – gritó alguien.

Todos se volvieron para mirar. El Hombre de Acero llegaba volando para reunirse con sus compañeros finalmente. Hubo vítores y exclamaciones. Incluso, palmadas en la espalda y apretones de manos. Todos estaban felices con lo ocurrido… todos, excepto Batman.

Apartado de sus compañeros, el Caballero de la Noche observaba a los tres Hombres Lineales, quienes cerca, hablaban entre ellos en secreto.

-Me pregunto qué se traerán entre manos – murmuró. Wonder Woman, que estaba justo acercándose a él, le preguntó sobre a quienes se refería – A nuestros "amigos", los Hombres Lineales. Se ven muy satisfechos por lo ocurrido.

-Bueno, ¿no es lógico? ¡Superman ha salvado al mundo! ¡Todos estamos felices de ello! ¿A que vienen tantas sospechas, Bruce?

-Creeme que son justificadas, princesa – Batman se volvió hacia ella – Esos tipos ocultan algo. Seguramente no debe ser nada bueno.

-Yo creo que estas algo paranoico, Bruce – Diana sonrió – Cambiando de temas… ¿No vas a felicitar a nuestro amigo?

Batman la miró con frialdad. Acto seguido, se dirigió donde la multitud de superhéroes congregados apabullaban al Hombre de Acero con tantos halagos y abriéndose paso entre ellos, se le plantó en frente.

Se produjo un súbito silencio. La algarabía se tomó una pausa. Todos querían saber cual sería la reacción de Batman ante la victoria de Superman al derrotar al villano.

-Bruce… -empezó éste ultimo, pero el Hombre-Murciélago lo interrumpió. Extendió una mano y estrechó la suya.

-Felicitaciones – dijo. Y eso fue todo. Al rato volvía a apartarse del grupo para estar solo con sus dudas y conjeturas.

-Muy bien hecho, Superman – Matthew Ryder y sus dos compañeros se acercaron – Brainiac 13 ha sido totalmente destruido. Te complacerá saber que la línea de tiempo ha sido reestablecida y que Metrópolis y su gente están sanas y salvas.

Clark respiró más aliviado. Pensó en su hijo Thomas y en le hecho de que en cuanto volvieran a casa le iba a dar el abrazo de su vida. Un gran, gran abrazo.

-Ahora que todo he vuelto a la normalidad y que el peligro ha pasado, los devolveremos a su mundo y época.

-¡Ya era hora! – exclamó Flash, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Clark - ¡Por poco creí que me iba a perder mi programa favorito de televisión!

-Liri Lee, por favor – Ryder se volvió hacia ella – Procede.

Con su brazalete otra vez en su lugar, la viajera del tiempo presionó algunos botones y el vortice de luz apareció de nuevo.

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver – Ryder estrechó la mano de Superman. Batman, que era un experto estudiando gestos faciales, notó cierto brillo irónico en él. Pese a eso, no dijo nada y junto con el resto de la Liga de la Justicia, cruzó el vortice y volvió a casa.

* * *

**Epilogo Uno **

Más allá de los limites del espacio… más allá del paso del tiempo, existe una construcción enclavada en un asteroide. Sus dueños llaman al lugar "Punto de Fuga". Comúnmente es el cuartel general del trío de viajeros del tiempo conocidos como los Hombres Lineales. Y allí están ellos ahora, reunidos ante las pantallas de unos monitores holográficos, observando una suerte de grabación quántica del último momento de existencia de su enemigo, Brainiac 13…

-Creo que nunca me cansaré de ver esto – comentó Hunter, satisfecho.

-Ha sido un muy buen trabajo, Liri Lee – la felicitó Ryder – Sugerirle a Superman que arrojara a Brainiac al Inicio del Tiempo, en el momento _exacto_ de la Gran Explosión. Y proporcionarle los medios para hacerlo, claro. Te arriesgaste mucho al entregarle tu brazalete.

-Era la única forma de parar esto, Matthew. Además, Superman estaba psicológicamente predispuesto a hacerlo. Había visto lo que le sucedió a su hijo…

-Otro punto a favor tuyo, Liri – la felicitó de nuevo Ryder – Provocar ese desplazamiento temporal en Metrópolis que le permitió a la tecnología de B-13 avanzar sobre ella. Superman todavía cree que todo se debió a las alteraciones del tiempo de nuestro villano. No sospecha la verdad.

-Bah – Hunter se encogió de hombros – Y aunque lo supiera, ¿Qué? ¿Qué podría hacer?

-Es que, justamente, Hunter, el éxito de todo radica en que el Ultimo Hijo de Krypton _nunca_ sepa que lo hemos estado manipulando.

-Hasta ahora, nos vino saliendo bien…

-Tratemos de que siga así.

-¿Y que hay de Batman? – Liri Lee presionó un botón de su brazalete. Una imagen del Caballero de la Noche quedó fija en primer plano en una pantalla.

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Sospecha de nosotros, Hunter. Por algo lo llaman el mejor detective del mundo.

-Es cierto – Ryder lo pensó un momento – Batman se mostró muy receloso de nosotros desde el principio. No podría faltar mucho hasta que descubra la verdad.

-¿Y entonces?

Matthew permaneció en silencio un instante, meditando.

-Creo que hay que mantenerlo ocupado con otra cosa – concluyó – Algo que le insuma todo su tiempo y energía, y haga desviar su línea de pensamiento de nuestros asuntos.

-¿Qué tal una fuga masiva de internos del manicomio de Arkham?

-¿Podrás hacerlo, Hunter?

-Pan comido.

-Muy bien. Trata que entre los fugados estén el Joker, el Pingüino, Catwoman, el Acertijo, Dos Caras, el Señor Frío, Hiedra Venenosa y Bane. Sobre todo, Bane.6 ¿De acuerdo?

Hunter asintió. Se tocó su brazalete y desapareció para cumplir con su misión.

-Todo en orden, entonces. Creo que ahora podemos concentrarnos en nuestro objetivo principal.

Ryder tocó un comando. Las imágenes de las pantallas holográficas cambiaron todas juntas y mostraron a un sujeto alto, temible, enfundado en una armadura de avanzada tecnología y un casco oscuro que impedía que alguien le viera el rostro. Solo podían divisarse sus ojos, nada más.

…Unos ojos celestes…

-Ahora, sin más obstáculos, podemos abocarnos a la tarea de buscar al superhéroe que en el 2030 se convertirá en el villano Monarca, el regidor del mundo.

* * *

**Epilogo Dos **

Cansado después de una agotadora jornada y a la vez feliz por el reencuentro con su hijo, Clark Kent cayó rendido en la cama, donde durmió sin parar durante horas. Se alojaba en el apartamento de Thomas, provisoriamente. Al menos, estaría allí hasta que se pudiera arreglar el lío legal con su viejo piso de la calle Clinton y pudiera recuperarlo.

Había tantas cosas que solucionar… tantas cosas que arreglar.

Soñó con Krypton.

Soñó con sus mega-ciudades y sus maravillosos paisajes. Con su sol rojo y sus cielos teñidos eternamente de naranja, unos cielos tan distintos a los de la Tierra.

Soñó con que Jor-El le hablaba.

-Hijo mío… los cristales… los cristales – repetía una y otra vez su padre.

-¿Qué pasa con los cristales? – le preguntó.

-Úsalos… Úsalos…

Clark se despertó súbitamente, sudando. El corazón le galopaba con fuerza en el pecho. La sensación de realidad seguía acompañándolo. Era persistente.

…Había sido más que un sueño…

Había sido real. Muy real.

Se levantó de la cama. Fue hasta la caja fuerte donde Tom guardó los cristales kryptonianos de Jor-El. La abrió y se quedó asombrado.

Uno de ellos brillaba con fuerza.

Lo tomó entre sus manos y cuando sus dedos hicieron contacto, supo lo que debía hacer.

* * *

**El Polo Norte. **

**Un momento después. **

Solo había hielo, nieve y glaciares en aquella región… y quizás algún que otro oso polar persiguiendo focas también. Ni un solo ser humano en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Ni un solo ser con uso de raciocinio, excepto él.

Clark observó el paisaje y miró de nuevo al cristal. Silenciosamente, telepáticamente, éste le dijo lo que tenia que hacer. No se atrevió a cuestionar la orden en ningún momento, puesto que era la voz de su padre la que resonaba en su cabeza y le hablaba.

Con todas sus fuerzas, arrojó el cristal al horizonte. Se estrelló sobre la nieve y se hundió. Pasó un momento largo. Nada ocurrió.

"_¿Habré seguido bien las instrucciones?"_, pensó.

De repente se produjo un violento terremoto. El hielo se resquebrajó y una asombrosa estructura cristalina, una autentica fortaleza de diseño extraterrestre, emergió a la superficie.

Clark aguardó a que acabara de surgir del todo. Cuando aquello sucedió, entró en ella. En una sala inmensa, construida del mismo material translucido que todo, sacó el resto de los cristales kryptonianos que había traído consigo y los colocó sobre un pedestal. Al momento, se iluminaron todos.

-_Kal-El… Hijo mío_ – la voz de Jor-El surgió de ellos – _Bienvenido a la Fortaleza de la Soledad. Aquí, aprenderás todo lo que necesites saber para guiar con sabiduría los destinos de la Tierra y de sus habitantes… _

**FIN**

* * *

1 Ver mi fanfic _"Superman Reborn"_ para más datos.

2 Para información al lector interesado, el Batman que aquí se hace presente es el Batman de Tim Burton. Por eso el comentario sobre el traje. Se supone que es el que usó el Batman de los films de Burton.

3 Éste es el Batman de los films de Nolan.

4 El Batman de Adam West, claro. Y su inseparable compañero, Robin.

5 Se trata del traje visto en la película _"Man Of Steel"_, de Zack Snyder.

6 Es la lista de villanos que salen en los siguientes films de Batman, para la pantalla grande: _"Batman"_, _"Batman Vuelve"_, _"Batman Eternamente"_ y _"Batman y Robin"_.


End file.
